the_phantom_nationfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: Mana Wyrm
Debriefing: The Operation was to extract two targets, Deliah Winterscorn and Setheral Wrymreaver, the wife of the client and the High Elf Magister whom was designated for assassination, however, due to the circumstances of the limited information given to us prior to the client meeting. There was little reason to assume that it was the whole story. The plan of operation was to go under the guise as three envoys towards the Hearthglen Cultural Exchange. * Orga Shatterfang of the Argent Crusade, Representative of the Argent Crusade Northrend Division. * Ton Blackhoof of the Grimtotem Tribe, Representative of the Grimtotem Tribe * Elathias Thronstrider of the Cenarion Circle, Representative of the Cenarion Circle '''The Plan''' * Infiltrate Hearthglen under the guises of three envoys. * Find the primary target , Setheral Wrymreaver, and the secondary target, Deliah Winterscorn; the wife of the client. * Extract the two targets, disregarding the kill order from the Client. * Take the two subjects to the extraction point. (Outside of Hearthglen in the Forest Areas) * Deploy the usage of the Portal Balloons on Extraction Subjects. * Exfiltrate the hot zone, and leave without a trace. Operation in Action: 1-3 Hours Written Report from Salashka Khorne the Bloodletter "The Operation could have went smoother, but in circumstances of missing numbers, and contracted patriots not accounted for; we made do with what we had, and succeed regardless. The loss of our agent or his disappearance was unsettling, due to the nature of how high security the area had become. We've had expected results getting past the patrols, but word of the tensions within the Cultural Exchange was immeasurably unsettling. The knowledge, knowing Agent Zerian had mysteriously never returned to the area of operation, we assumed he went AWOL, captured, or had been found and fled the scene; worst scenario, killed indiscriminately without a trace. But we assume he'll turn up somewhere eventually, even if dead. The talk amonst the new recruits of the Argent Crusade was word that the Night Elf envoy had been highly abusive towards any form of disrespect towards her or her own people, even if it was unintentional. The Garrison guard was all too accepting of our unusual group, and he informed us that there have been recent rises of fights between new recruits. I believe it was most likely the work of Agent Zerian. We encountered no suspicions from the patrols, but they showed signs of fatigue and overclocking stress. The Primary Target showed himself, although he was nearly quick to see past the illusion magic that Korumis had veiled over himself, but we managed to convince the target otherwise that it was merely the druidic aura of nature." "The Cultural Exchange was nothing we expected to be, all manner of races and envoys were mingling but except for a pocket few. Mainly, the Night Elven ones which I had the displeasure of greeting, thankfully, Arnaxus saved me from being revealed out in the open by drawing their attention. The Highlord was not present at the Exchange, and in his stead, a High Ranking Argent Officer; supposedly. However, the officer appeared to be recently promoted to the rank, considering his demeanor was sub-par at best; a nervous wreck. Although he managed to sense something wrong with Korumis's illusion, which nearly put the entire ops at risk, but we convinced him to look away and see it as his stress getting to him. It was on our end with Arnaxus and I, we manged to have him return to his post and relax, which left us to mingle with the crowd. Although, I was left to mingle, and I approached the Night Elves. However, I was immediately rebuked with severe hostility, my cover nearly blown. Arnaxus, distracted the Night Elves, luring him over to his location. A fight nearly occurred, but was diverged by the guards after dragging the elves kicking and screaming out of the complex. However, the secondary target had arrived to meet with the officer at his table, but we were running out of time along with any effect the illusion magic of Korumis, and our window of opportunity was closing. So, we formulated the plan to "Catch two birds with one net." "We managed to get ourselves invited into the house of the primary and secondary target, whom were somewhat living together; the client will have a field day with this information. After we convinced the officer again that the cultural exchange was not the best place to relax, and his guards had the situation under control. He among the secondary target, escorted us to the housing area of Hearthglen, but as expected it was top heavy with security. We passed through undetected and unsuspected with the officer as our escort. However, Korumis insisted that he search for a means of escape, due to his illusion beginning to wear off. He was not present with us during the attempt of capture of the two targets. Unfortunately, it was at first, a failed attempt due to the sudden discharge of an explosive device within the Cultural Exchange, followed by the war-cry in Night Elven tongue. We assume it was the work of another rival Private Military Corporation, most likely the rumor laced extremists orginzation, Ghosts of Elune. The two targets nearly escaped but Korumis arrived at the last minute to bag the two targets before they made their chance of escape. We escaped via through the route Korumis laid out, and extracted the targets under the chaos, but Arnaxus vanished from the scene; we assume he's MIA. End Report." Resolution: Mission Success